Harry Potter and th Wild Class
by Hermione Graner Potter
Summary: Harry and Hermione are partners in care of Magic Creatures Class. How many projects can they get though will out revealing any secrets? Set in 7th year.
1. The 1st Assgianment

  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, SITUATIONS, PLOT, OR EVENTS OF HARRY POTTER!!  
  
Summary: Harry and Hermione are partners in Care of Magic Creatures class. How many projects can they get through without revealing any secrets?!? Set in 7th year.  
  
Part 1:  
  
Seventeen year old Harry Potter sat in the Head Boy/Girl common room. He was staring at the fire when Hermione emerged from the protract. "Hi Harry," Hermione said as she sat next to him. "Oh, hi Hermione," Harry looked at her and grinned, "what's up?" Hermione returned the grin and said, "Ron's heartbeat." "What?!" "Lavendor asked him out!" "Oh my goodness." Hermione smiled and said she was going to bed. Harry thought, 'wow she's beautiful. Wow hold it, she's my best friend,' as he watched her walk to the stairs. She turned around and said, "Good night Harry," and started to walk away. "'Night 'Mione," said Harry. Once Hermione was gone, Harry lied down on the couch and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Hermione got into bed and thought about Harry. 'He is so cute! Wait, were did that come from!!' She fell asleep.  
The Next day in Care of Magical Creatures Class  
Hagrid was paring up the students for the year. "Ron and Lavendor, Harry and Hermione, Neville and Parvati, Semus and Padma." The listed continued. (A/N: Sorry I have no other people to list.) "The 'irst thin' we'll do 's to wor' 'ith a creatur' called lyedectorious.(A/N: I made it up but there might be one, who knows.) 't has the abilt' to 'ecognize lies." Every pair was assigned to a creature and then the bell rang. 'Off to double potions, I have a bad feeling about potions,' thought Harry. Oh he doesn't know how right he is, but he'll soon find out.  
  
A/N: Please review!! No flames please!!! This is my first Harry/Hermione story!!! The next chapter will be longer though! 


	2. Dungeons and Love Potions

A/N: HEY EVERYBODY!! I HAVE MY NEXT CHAPTER!!! OKAY ITS SHORT! BUT I HAVE IT UP RIGHT!!! I AM WORKING ON THE 3RD CHAPTER!!!! OKAY?!  
  
THANKS TO EVERY BODY WHO WISHED ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! IT WAS THE BEST!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
Lynn Joe: Hi!! PLEASE NEVER EVER SAY THAT! IT MAKES ME SAD!  
  
lexa: thank you!  
  
peachi1st (peachie1st@aol.com): thank you for forgiving me! lol! here it is!!  
  
pretzeltwist: thanks for the tips. I'll try to follow 'em.  
  
follow-ur-dreams: I no they are meant to be!! Visit http://harryloveshermione.com/links/ for H&HR.  
  
Arcanine aka Hermione Girl: thanks for the advice. this is my first chapter long story!  
  
Darkness's Angel: your welcome! I LOVE you stuff! thanks!  
  
JRadcliffe: I LOVE YOUR STUFF!! Thank you sooo much for reviewing my story!  
  
Jiminy: THANK YOU LIKE SOOOO MUCH!!! YOU GAVE ME GREAT ADVICE!!  
  
KaTeRiNa MaLfOy: Thank you!! I loved your story! TAKE MY ADVICE, CHECK HER STORY OUT!!  
  
HippieChic17: MY FIRST REVIEWER!! I LOVE HER STORIES!! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW IT WAS MY FIRST! I WAS SOOOOOOOO HAPPY!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, SITUATIONS, PLOT, OR EVENTS OF HARRY POTTER!!  
  
Summary: Harry and Hermione are partners in Care of Magic Creatures class. How many projects can they get through without revealing any secrets?!? Set in 7th year. What will happen in Potions!?!?  
  
Chapter 2: Dungeons and Love Potions.  
  
Harry was walking to potions when Hermione ran up to him.  
  
"Hi Harry," said Hermione with a beautiful smile on her face, that Harry loved.  
  
"Hi 'Mione," Harry said. he knew Hermione loved it when he called her by that name. They walked to Potions in silence. When they got there, they sat in the back of the room. When Ron joined them, with Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Semus sitting in front of them, Snape swooped in the room with a rather strange look of anger on his face.  
  
"Today we will be making and mixing love potions. After making them, we will test them." Snape said looking around until his gaze fell up on Hermione.  
  
Her hand had gone straight up after what he said. Snape's look of disgust and anger only grew. "What Miss Granger?" He hissed/snapped at her.  
  
Hermione had a look of determination "Love potions, Professor as you should know are illegal."  
  
"I know that Granger, but it is required of me to teach you." Snape glared at Hermione with anger. "Five points from Gryffindor for you interruption and another five points from Gryffindor for Potter's look that is on his face right now."  
  
He then paired everyone up. Harry and Hermione were paired up while Ron was with Lavender. (An: HOW SHOCKING! LOL!)  
  
When they were all done fixing the potions, Snape walked around the room Snape then snarled out, "now you shall test the love potions on the female part on a cretin group. Let's see.."  
  
Harry seemed to know what was coming next. He looked at Hermione then toward Snape. Snape snapped his head towards Harry and Hermione. "Granger and Potter..." harry could feel Hermione tension up beside him. Harry leaned over towards Hermione and whispered, "Everything's going to be all right." Hermione just nodded and looked at Harry.  
  
Hermione, being the person that she is, did what she was told to do. She slowly raised the goblet containing the blue-pink-red color love potion which smelled like roses and perfume. The minute it touched Hermione's lips, she got a dazed look on her face. Harry started to panic as Hermione sighed strangely.  
  
"What happened to her?" Harry said worrying about Hermione, looking at Hermione but talking to Snape. The colors on Hermione's face flushed. Harry's stare turned towards Snape. No sooner did he do that, Hermione shrieked in pain and fell towards the hard cold stone floor. Harry quickly turned around and caught Hermione. He picked her up so he was carrying honeymoon style.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter. I suggest you bring Miss Granger to the hospital wing before I give you both a detention for interrupting my class. 50 points from Gryffindor for disturbing the lesson. Now out! GO!!"   
  
Harry ran out of the room with Hermione. Harry stopped running when he got out of the dudgeon when he heard the door shut behind him. he could hear the Slytherins laughing. 'stupid Snape. Stupid Slytherins..' thought Harry as he walked toward the hospital wing with Hermione in his arms. 'She looks like she sleeping... she's beautiful when she sleeps.. WOW!! STOP THAT!!' Harry started to walk faster. 'Please let Hermione be all right.' Thought harry over and over again in his head. 'PLEASE.."  
  
A/N: That was shorter then what I promised but I will make the next chapter longer ! Please review this chapter! Please be nice this is my first chapter-long story! I promised to have the next chapter either at the end of March or the beginning of next month! I have all ready started to write it but I need more reviews to full my motivation!!! Oh, sorry if I mispellt anything! Did I do go?!? 


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital Wing and the Start o...

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while is been well... easiest way to put it... busy to say the least. Well anyway here's the next chapter!!!! YAY!!!! I need a BETA reader, email me if you can volunteer to!! Thanks for all the reviews and constructive criticism. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes I had strep-throat for a while.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I DO NOT own any of the people mentioned like David Gordon, Orlando Bloom (I wish!!), and Melody Carmichael.  
  
Chapter 3: Hospital Wing and the Start of the 1st Assignment.  
  
Harry reached the Hospital Wing about 15 minutes later. "Madam Promfrey (A/N: Did I spell her name right? Sorry. I think I did.) I need help now!!!" The nurse came running out. "MR. POTTER! Please-"Madame Promfrey saw Hermione's motionless form in Harry's arms. "OH MY GOODNESS! Put her on the bed. What happened?" Harry explained to her what had happened in Potions class. "Professor Snape..." she mumbled as she began to examine Hermione. "Well... leave and I will do what I can." She pushed Harry out the door.  
  
Harry walked out into the corridor and thought about what do next. 'How about a flight? Yea that's it.' He grabbed is Firebolt in out of his room. Harry went down to the Quidditch Pitch and flew for about 4 hours trying to think about anything but Hermione. Needless to say he failed miserably. Harry finally feed up with his efforts to not think about Hermione that were failing and slowly walked up to the Hospital Wing.  
  
When Harry got there, Hermione was sitting upward on the bed that Harry has placed her hours before. "Mione! You're alright!" Harry ran to Hermione and eloped her in a hug. Hermione blushed madly and said "Hi Harry." Her voice seemed to be dream-like. It reminded him of Luna Loovegood's voice. When he pulled back, her face had the expression of Loovegood's face when she looked at Ron (or anyone for that matter, but mostly Ron). "What's the matter Hermione?" Hermione just sighed. "Why are you acting like this?" Harry said worried. "Mr. Potter, it seems the love potion worked." said Madame Promfrey. "Really? How long will the potion last?" said a panicked Harry. "Calm down Mr. Potter. Luckily it was not that strong so it will only last 2-3 days (A/N: You vote for how long it will last because I can't decide!). She can walk around, but you need to be with her every minute for the till the potion wears off because she is very fragile. I have already informed your professors so they will have no questions." "Alright." "You may go now. But you should carry Hermione as she is still a little drowsy." "Okay Madam." By this point Hermione was the color of Ron's hair. Harry gently picked up Hermione with his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck, honeymoon style.  
  
When they reached Hermione room, Harry set her down on her bed. "There you go." "Thank you Harry." Hermione smiled at Harry with one of her gentle smiles. "You are welcome milady." Harry said and Hermione laughed. "I am going to take my shower. Ill be out soon." Said Hermione as she grabbed her nightgown. "Alright Hermione." Harry laid down oh Hermione's bed. A wonderful scent filled the air. 'Hermione's bed smells really nice. It's amazing! Wait a minute... where are these thoughts coming from.' Harry thought. Harry being so tried fell asleep. About an hour later, Hermione came out of the shower to find Harry sleeping on her bed. "Harry? Harry?" Harry didn't answer. 'He is so cute when he sleeps. I hate this love potions affects!!' Hermione yawned and laid down next to Harry and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up with Hermione hugging his waist and he was hugging her. 'She's so pretty when she sleeps. Wait... stop thinking this stuff.' Hermione woke up and sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hello," said Hermione in a sleepy-voice. "Hi. You know something?" "What Harry?" Harry smiled. "You look pretty when you sleep." 'Damn you Harry, damn the love potion, and damn Snape...' thought Hermione when she blushed so hard she looked about to die. "Why don't we go to Hagrid's hut today because it's Saturday?" Suggested Harry. "Sure that would be great." Together they walked to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"'ello Harry, Hermione." Said Hagrid. "Hi Hagrid." Said Harry and Hermione in union. "Will 'ya do me a fava?" said Hagrid. "Sure Hagrid." said Harry. "So 'ere's wha ya do." Hagrid brought out Harry's and Hermione's assigned lyedectorious. "Ya tell it somethin': a lie or the truth. When ya tell it the truth it will purr like a cat. When ya lie, it will soun' like a bell. So try it. Harry, ya go first." "Okay. Ummm... Malfoy's a bastard?" The lyedectorious purred and Hagrid laughed. "HARRY! You shouldn't say that! It's disrespectful." "Yea it is Hermione but it's the truth. It's your turn." "Umm... I miss my friend Orlando Bloom (A/N: I just couldn't help it! I love him so much!)?" The creature purred. "Who's Orlando?" "One of my best muggle friends but I call him Orli like I call my friend David Gordon, Gordo and my friend, Melody Carmichael, Mel. I've known them as long as I recall." Harry looked confused. "Why do you call him Orli?" Harry said with a hint of jealousy, but Hermione didn't notice. "I... I... well... I don't want to say." "Tell me please." "Well... just because I couldn't pronounce his name when we were little." '" You actually mean you couldn't do something right aright away?" "Yea, I do." The lyedectorious purred. "Well I guess it's true then Hermione." Hermione was becoming concerned. "Are you alright, Harry? Harry?" Harry, who had been looking at the floor for a while, looked up to see Hermione's face covered in worry." "Yea I am, Hermione." Hermione saw that he was lying even before the lyedectorious sounded like a bell. "Well we should get going." said Hermione as she got up to leave. "Bye Hagrid. Come on Harry." "Bye Hagrid," said Harry as he started to walk towards the castle. "Bye Harry, Hermione," said Hagrid as he put the lyedectorious in its cage.  
  
They walked all the way to the Head Boy/Girl dorms in silence. "I'm going upstairs to my room." said Harry as he started towards the stairs. "Not until you tell me what your problem was back there." Hermione said with a death glare. "Look Hermione, I don't have a problem now, I didn't have a problem back there! Now like I said I going upstairs!" Harry started at Hermione with anger. "Harry, you do have a problem. THAT YOU LIED TO ME!! Now tell me the truth." Hermione said as she started to reach her boiling point. "That's it I leaving." Harry said as he went upstairs and laid down on his bed. But just as Harry thought it was over for right now, Madame Promfrey's words popped in his head, 'You need to be with her every minute for the till the potion wears off because she is very fragile. Damn Madame Promfrey. Damn it... what to do?' 


	4. Harry’s Stupid Mistake!

**AN:** Sorry for the delay! But believe me when summer hits, I'll write so much more! I have horrible writers block so maybe you people can send me some ideas! I would really appreciate it. Sorry, it such a smart chapter!  
  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**Chapter 4: Harry's Stupid Mistake!**  
  
Harry awoke to a large headache. _'What happened to me?'_ Then all of a sudden the events from the night before came rushing into her head. "Oh man!"  
  
Harry walked to Hermione's room and knocked on her door. "Mione?" Harry could hear Hermione crying in her sleep. Harry carefully walked into her room. Upon seeing her sleeping face, he regretted lying to her.  
  
Hermione stirred and sat up. "Who's there?" Hermione noticed it was Harry and simply said, "Get out."  
  
Hermione got out of bed and walked to the door. She pointed out the door and said, "GET OUT!"  
  
"No, Hermione, I won't leave." Harry said to Hermione as he walked over to her. Harry noticed her cheeks were tear-stained. "Hermione, I'm-"  
  
"Harry, do not even say it! If you can't trust me, then leave me alone." Hermione said as she tried to push Harry out the door. Which she failed horribly, by the way.  
  
"Hermione... At least I didn't call you a mudblood." Harry noticed what he said after he said it. "N-n-not t-t-that I-I-I w-w-was t-t-thinking t-t- that."  
  
Hermione went pale. And when I say pale, I mean she was a ghost pale like Nearly Headless Nick pale. "STOP LYING TO ME HARRY! I KNOW YOU WERE! YOU'VE BE LYING TO ME LATELY!" Hermione, being beyond angry at this point due to the love potions effects, went to slap Harry.  
  
SLAP!!!!! But... Harry beat her to it. The second his hand hit her face, Harry felt like he was going to punch himself. "H-H-H-e-e-e-r-r-r-m-m- m-i-i-i-o-o-o-n-n-n-e-e-e..." Harry said as Hermione successfully pushed him out her door.  
  
"Hermione..." said Harry as he knocked on her door. "LEAVE ME ALONE HAROLD JAMES POTTER!!" came Hermione's voice full of anger.  
  
'_Hermione...'_ Harry said as he walked away form the door._ 'What did I get myself into? More importantly, what am I going to do?'  
_  
AN: Sorry its so short, but I have writers block! I'll continue soon. Please review but no flames, please. 


	5. MUST READ! SORRY!

Hey everyone!  
  
Thanks for reviewing! But I won't be able to update for awhile! My Dad's B-day as well as Father's day was today. I'm going to my grandma's house from the 21st to the 7th of July. I might be able to update while I'm there. But I'll defiantly write more chapters as well as work on another new story of mine.  
  
Sorry,  
  
_Hermione Graner Potter_  
  
P.S. Thanks to my loyal reviewers like _bookishknowitall, orlandofan, softballsweeti11,_ and more.  
  
And to _clubbanna_,  
  
My name is not Grace. Email me if you really want to know.  
  
More thank-yous on the next chapter! 


	6. Sorry Hermione

**AN: I also started two new stories I am working on!**  
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Reviewers:

jenjen-jenfur- Its Okay. It's longer. I'm going to try for every other day or every week updates. softballsweeti11- The wait is over!

Book Lover990- Thank you for the review. It is nice to hear.

Granger-gurl-rox- I will try to do it faster. But my friends are making me busy!

lightingbolt- I'm glad you love it!

clubbananna- Thank you for the compliment, sorry for the misspelling and grammar mistakes.

Lil Bre- Hi. I still have a little case of writer's block.

Wohsi- Your comment was so funny. I started to crack up. I only support H/Hr when it comes to Harry and Hermione romances.

bookishknowitall- Come down girl! Just kidding. EVERYONE MUST READ HER STORY One Way To Kick Love AND Seeing Love From Another's Eyes. (I gave her the names for her stories!) Jeez. Here's more my best friend (whom I call Bookish Blondie!! lol)

orlandofan- sorry I had to do it to get to this chapter! I loved your comment on my note. It was so fuuny. f

anjimmy- You'll see what Harry will do. Thanks for the review. I didn't have that much fun, but it was nice.

Kawaii Lara-chan- Nice comment. I cracked up at it!

IceDragonLover- Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Sorry Hermione  
  
Harry got to his room and laid down. 'What am I going to do?' Harry noticed it was time for quidditch practice. "Well best be going," he muttered to himself as he got ready to go. He grabbed his firebolt and start off.  
  
Harry got to the Pitch and walked to the locker rooms. "Hi Ron." Ron looked up and said, "Hey captain." After seeing Harry's expression, said "What's the matter?" Harry snapped out, "NOTHING!" Ron looked confused (but when is he not? lol) at Harry's behavior. When Ron started to say something, but stopped. He started again "Harry, what's the matter? Come on, mate, you can tell me." Harry told Ron what had happened with Hermione.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!? Okay, calm down... It was an accident, right?" Ron said. "Yea, Ron it was an accident. What am I going to do? I mean I want her to forgive me." Said Harry as he looked at a pacing Ron. Unnoticed to either, a single tear rolled down Harry's cheek. Ron sighed. "Calm down, okay? Let's just practice and after practice, I'll go talk to Hermione. Is that okay?" Said Ron, looking at Harry. Harry smiled and said, "Thank you, Ron. You're a great friend." Ron and Harry then walked out to meet the rest of the team. Harry plastered a fake smile on his face and said, "Okay team, let's get started."  
  
After practice, Ron and Harry walked to the Head common room. Harry muttered the pass word, "snitch and library." Ron went strait to Hermione's room. "Hermione? Are you in there?" Ron said after he knocked. Very faintly, Ron could hear crying. "Go away Ron," came a small squeal of a voice, which Ron could barely identify as Hermione. Ron shouted, "ALRIGHT, ALOHOMORA!" When Hermione heard the spell, she pulled the covers over her head.  
  
Ron walked and saw the lump that was Hermione lying in the middle of the bed. Ron said, "Hey." "Hello Ron. How are you?" managed Hermione in between sobs. _'A lot better than you and Harry, I can bet_,' thought Ron. Ron sat down next to Hermione and replied, "funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Hermione sat up and said, "I guess I'm okay. Oh... I can't lie! I feel like st. Why did Harry hit me!?!?" Ron hugged Hermione as she hugged him back as well as cried on his shoulder.  
  
The stayed like that for awhile as Hermione continued to cry. When she stopped crying (or at least calmed down), Ron told her that Harry was sorry for what he did and how much Harry regretted it. Best unknown to Ron and Hermione, Harry was standing outside the door and out of sight. He listed to Hermione cry, and told Ron what she had told him, and his insides felt twisted and knotted. He felt like he was about to die for making Hermione feel this way. Harry was in tears and that doesn't happen offend. Slowly, Harry walked inside just as Hermione said to Ron, "If he was so sorry, then he would be here not you." Harry opened his mouth and said, "Oh... but I'm here."  
  
Harry pulled Hermione up and looked her in the eyes and said wholeheartedly, "I am sorry for hitting you. I was stupid and I was being a huge prat. Please, please, please forgive me. I don't want to fight with you." Hermione started to cry out of joy. Ron unnoticed slipped out of the room with a grin on his face. Harry hugged Hermione. "Oh Harry! I forgive you!" Said Hermione. They looked at each other. Their lips were inches apart.  
  
They closed their eyes and tilted their heads. Just as they were about to kiss, Harry tripped over the bed. He rolled over the bed and hit the ground with a thump! "My ankle! Ouch." Scream Harry as Hermione ran around the bed and helped him onto the bed. Forgetting what just was about to happen, Harry scream in pain and Hermione helped him with his ankle.  
  
**AN: _I know that was probably mean and cruel for you all. BUT, they will get together. They just have to go through some more things._**


	7. Transfiguration’s meeting and plans

**Summary:** Ron and company are going to get Harry and Hermione together before the Christmas masquerade ball.  
  
**Chapter name:** Transfiguration's meeting and plans.  
  
**_Review Thanks:_**  
  
_Granger-gurl-rox-_ Yes the made up! I know that Harry ruined the moment. But believe me, Harry and Hermione are going to have other moments in this fic. E-hug Thank you for reviewing.  
  
_CandyCola_-I will keep going. I have this major case of writer's block!  
  
_Ella Ynrihan_- Hey girl. Thanks for the review. E-hug  
  
_Kawaii Lara-chan_- HA! 'So close, yet so far away!! They were right there, then Harry has to pull a stupid one and go and mess up his ankle!' I know that they were so close yet so far away, but they will have their time. Thanks for the concern about Harry's ankle. Lol. It wasn't really Harry's fault though. When I am the writer, I control everything! MWHAHAHA! LOL. Well for the record, I WAS going to make your fantasy a reality, but I had a brilliant idea! Gives e-hug I love you for reviewing! Thanks.  
  
_orlandofan_- Ha! I got you! I got you! Like they are really going to get together after poor Harry doing something like that to poor Hermione. rolls eye But I promise you I will get them together. Crosses heart  
  
_fanjimmy_- I know it was cruel and mean. BUT, I will get the together.  
  
_Serindipity9_- Thank you for reviewing. I am toughed that you put me on your favorites. It made my day. I know that I should make the chapters longer. But I am having a hard time right now. Gives e-hug  
  
A/N: Thank you for the support! Sorry for all you R/LB fans, the relationship will end. I actually believe in R/LL! But give it a chapter or two. I have to thank my new Beta and one on my favorite writers on , drum roll **_BRI BLACK_**! Claps and gives flowers as well as a e-hug Thank you!! Now on with the chapter! I know its short, but I have writer's block.  
  
_Transfiguration's meeting and plans._  
  
The date is now October 30th. It is the night before Halloween, and Harry and Hermione have grown closer. Since the fight, Harry admitted his 'more-than-friendship' feelings for Hermione to Ron. Hermione, also, admitted her feelings about Harry to Ginny and Luna. (Hermione and Luna became great friends.)  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were hanging out in front of the Transfiguration, when Lavender came up to get Ron. Lavendor said in a baby- tone." Sorry Harry, Hermione can I steal my boyfriend?" Harry and Hermione nodded while trying to hold back laughter. Ron glared at them and they burst out laughing as they walked inside the classroom.  
  
Lavender looked at Ron and said, "They are so difficult." Ron looked at Lav and said, "What?" "Oh, Ron. Look at them. They are flirting with each other and they don't even know it!" "Lav, sweetheart, people say love blinds all. Harry and Hermione aren't an exception. They are blind to the senseless flirting." Said Ron as him and Lav walked into the classroom and sat down.  
  
Professor McGonagall came in and where told to they had to partner up. She explained the assignment as Lav and Ron sat and watch Harry and Hermione. (A/N: I am not going to tell you the assignment because I don't have too.) As soon as she was done, Ron and Lav started to work.  
  
Half-way through the lesson, Ron said, "I have an idea. (_Gasp! Lol_.) We're going to play matchmaker for Harry and Hermione. Here is what we do..." Lav leaned over and listened to Ron. (_A/N:_ I am going to surprise you with the different ways they are going to play matchmakers.) "Oh, honey, you are so smart. You are sure this is going to work, right?" Said Lav and Ron nodded while he grinned. Harry and Hermione were not going to know what hit them.  
  
Once class ended, (luckily for Ron, it was the last class for the day) Ron went off to seek out help from Ginny and Luna. Ron found Ginny and Luna in the library discussing the weekend homework. "Hey Ginny, Luna." Said Ron as he sat down. "Hi Ron," replied Ginny. "Hello Ronald," said Luna with her dreamy-look on her face as well as in her normal dreamy-tone. Ron explained to Ginny and Luna what Lav and he were going to do.  
  
Luna immediately volunteered in order to stay close to Ron and to help Hermione. Ginny hesitated only a moment. "Sure. I'll help. And so will Neville." Ginny said with a smile on her face. Ron noticed what Ginny said. "And what, Guinevere Weasley, gives you the right to volunteer Mr. Longbottom for the job?" Said Ron with a serious look on his face. Ginny tensed up. "Uhhh, I got to go. Talk to you later. Bye!"  
  
As Ginny ran, or walked very fast, out the door, Ron looked at Luna and said, "Why is she acting like that?" Luna simply smile and said, "Do not tell her I told you this. But Neville and Guinevere are dating." Ron's jaw dropped to the ground. He looked as if she was torn between exploding out of rage and/or fainting out of shock for a few moments. Luckily for Ginny and Neville, Ron took the second choice and fainted in the library. Luna had to bring him to the hospital wing.  
  
**_A/N: Okay I know that was short. But I am having a bad time hear. And in addition, I have a major case of writer's block.  
I AM UP FOR SUGGESTIONS FOR THE MATCHMAKING SCHEME SO YOU CAN LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW OR EMAIL ME!_**


	8. note please read!

-1Hey guys, wow it has been a very very long time and it has been soo busy high school has me running everywhere and my new job. But I promise im going to write a chapter by the end of februrary if not ealier everyday Ill work o it and ill try to have it super long to make up for the lost time. As a matter of fact I think I ay start tonight or tomorrow so keep an eye out! Thanks for understanding. I started a live journal too, http://italian-bella01. and you can see y stories there too or contact me there ans nag me to do the stories.. As well as some of my poems!

I have to say I love your comments and greatly appriacte them all.. See you under the stars!

Hermione Graner Potter

Aka ItalianBella01


End file.
